Dear Diary
by SynthesteticFlame
Summary: Killjoy Fanfic writen as a diary
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

As I write, I wonder why I am writing. I think it's mainly because I'm bored. But also, I want to record my life, so that when and if this diary is found, they will know what went on during 2019. Now, I'm wondering where to begin. I suppose I should start from where I first remember. In 2012. Everything before 2012 is a blurry vision in my mind. Dr Death Defying says that it's expected, considering what happened to me. But you'll learn more about that later. In 2012 there were great fires, all across the world. No one knew who had started them. No one still knows who started them and why. My suspicion is still on Better Living/Ind. Better Living came ino the picture after the fires. They claimed that they had a drug that could make everyone feel better. No one would be depressed, pained and scared. Everyone would be happy all the time. In 2013, the drug was approved. Everyone had to take the drug. All house were plain white. All run by technology. The front gardens had green grass and multicoloured flowers. A typical surban american house. Everyday at 8am, 12pm and 6pm we had to come out of our houses and be issued our pills. They were all printed with the same smiley you refused to take your pills, they would come and take you away in a white van. Then your house would be emptied. I never knew what happened to the people taken away. The pills were delievered in little containers, and at the end of the day you had to give in your containers with the pills gone. I flushed my pills down the toilet. Something just felt weird about these pills and better Living. I didn't realise that every month you had your blood taken which would show if you'd taken your pills or not. I hadn't taken any of my pills. The masked men in white came for me two days after I sent my blood sample in. I was sediated and then taken away in the white van. I remember waking up in a plain white rom. Outside I could hear screaming, yelling and shots from guns. A steel grip hung on my wrist attached to a pole. I yanked my arm. I was stuck to the poll against my will. It felt like a horror film. I unscrewed some bolts. The poll dropeed to the floor and slid off the other side of the handcuff. I remember bursting through the door and seeing a battle of white and colour. I look around and saw Draculoids attacking Killjoys. The Killjoys were the rebelions against Better Living. The wore outrageous colours and lived in the zones out of Battery City. I heard choking to my right. A Draculoid had it's cold, heartless fingers overlapping round a neck of a Killjoy. I hooked the chain of my handcuff round the Dracs neck and pulled him off the helpless killjoy. The Drac struggled against the thickchain around his neck. I could hear him gasping for air. I kept my eyes squeezed shut. The Killjoy got to his feet and raised a bright yellow raygun. Without hesitation, the Killjoy fired a pink light. It hit the Draculoid in the chest. The light was so powerful I could feel some of the impact on me. The body of the Drac fell limp in my arms. Releasing my grip the body dropped to the tiled floor. I felt sick. The Killjoy moved his body aside. The Killjoy wore a blue leather jacket with red and white stripes. On the back of his jacket was a symbol of a pill and an 'x'. His grey trousers were covered in sand from the desert. His black boots were battered and beaten. A gun holster was strapped around his leg. The male Killjoy turned around. On the front of the jacket was a symbol of a horse with wings. The writing next to it said 'Dead Pegasus'. His hair was chin length and bright red. His eyes were hazel like honey. A smile appeared across his face. The Killjoy introduced himself as Party Poison. Party offered his hand to me to shake, makina our greeting formal and friendly, his grip was tight. He had brown leather fingerless gloves and black beeds on his left hand. A booming voice instructed us to leave before I could introduce myself. Party grabbed my wrist and ran for the doors. I had no idea where I was going, I didn't even know if this was what I wanted. Myself, Party and other coloured Killjoys piled into vehicles. White lights fired at us constantly. We held our baited breath and waited until everything was silent. Party explained what happened, over exaggerating in my eyes. They all stared at me wide eyes. Party went to introduce me, but realised he didn't know my name or age. I knew it then, but I can't remeber anymore. When you become a Killjoy, your name changes, your identity changes, and after years in the desert, your appearence changes too. Anyway, Dr Death Defying introduced me to the 'gang'. Show Pony was driving, he was very slim and wore a belly top which had 'noise' printed in an electric blue. He wore a metallive blue helmet and white legging with blue polka dots. He usually wore blue rollerskates, but he was driving. Show Pony looked like a superhero with a black thong over his leggings. He also wore black leather fingerless gloves and the beads on his left arm. Kobra Kid was Party Posions' younger brother. They slightly resembled. Kobra wore his sunglasses constantly which framed his face. He had soft dirty blonde hair. Bora was quiet, but when he did talk, he was thoughtful, reserved and slightly sarcastic. He wore a dark red jacket which had a symbol of a snake. He wore a yellow and black faded t-shirt underneath and black jean and black boots. Jet Star had long dark brown curly hair. He wore a dark jacket with the ace of spades logo on one of his arms. He also wore black boots and jeans. Fun Ghoul was the comedian out of the four. Always putting a smile on peoples faces. He wore a yellow elbow length t-shirt. Showing off his tatto sleeves. He also wore dark jeans and black boots. Over his yellow top, Fun Ghoul wore a green sleeveless jacket. Dr Death defying wore dark clothes. His skin was tanned, and had long dark hair on his head and face. He wore a brown bandanna around his head. Dr D mainly sat in his secret office sending Killjoys on missions and transferring news to others. Dr D arranged everything down to the last detail.

Every new Killjoy had a trainer. The Fabulous Killjoys (Fun, Party, Kobra and Jet) were all trained by the amazing Dr D himself. It was an honour to be taught by him. I got told by Show Pony that it was very rare to be taught be Dr D. I had the pleasure to be trained by Dr D. I will never forget him, or anything he taught me. He said I had poetential, but I had to forget about my emotions.

I remember Emilie Autumn and Karma Kid. They were new too, except they'd been there longer than me. Since everyone had to be given new names, I had decided to be called Synthestetic Flame. You like it? Took me three days to come up with it. I don't them alot now. Last I'd heard tehy'd been partenered together with Alteration Lover and Chemical Sharpie on a raid to Battery City. I wasn't put with the four either. It took me a year to.. graduate I guess you could call it. Which is rare apparently. It usual takes a few years to 'graduate' but Dr D said I was ready. At my 'graduation' I got given bthe beads that everyone else wore. They're called Death Beads, and symbolize that Killjoys never die. I was put into a group of four that lived on the outskirts of California, in zone 6. They had graduated just before me, so I had never met them before. Since they lived in zone 6, the furthest away from Battery City, there were never many Dracs. In the group, the were 3 girls and 1 boy already. The boy was called Static Detonator. He wore an electric blue hoodie with a purple explosion symbol on the back. he wore a plain purple t-shirt under his hoodie and faded pale ripped jeans. He had brown hair in a windswept fashion. His shoes were brown lace ups which matched his brown fingerless gloves. Hopeless heart wore red and black. She wore plaid jeans and red trainers. She wore a red sleeveless top and a black leather jacket witha rose printed on the back and her name in italic writing. Her hair was long and tied up in a ponytail, it was a mahogany colour and shone red in the light. Infected Angel had long dark wavy hair. She wore a gray sleeveless jacket and combat shorts. She wore a pink t-shirt underneath with wings printed on it. She wore black trainers. Her legs were tanned from the desert life. Crimson Pixie was amazing. Was? She still is. She liked to mix things up. She'd painted a plain white t-shirt with different colours, 'Art is the Weapon' was printed on it in black. She wore a red jacket and yellow jeans with blue ankle boots. She had green fingerless gloves and an orange bandanna around her neck. Immediately I felt at home with the 'family'. i grew the clostes to Crimson Pixie than the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

2019 Date Unknown

Dear Diary,

Once again, I'm bored, so I figured I'd write some more. It takes my mind off things and helps my reflect on my life; even of I can't remember alot.


	3. Chapter 3

2019 Date Unknown

Dear Diary,

Today, there has been an eeie silence everywhere. Dr D informed us that the four had been shot down on a mission at Better Living HQ. I just don't know what to write and what to do. It's just shook us all up. It just goes to show that you don't know how long you've got. You could be the best of the best, but just like that, you're gone. I think I might take a walk and take my mind off things.


	4. Chapter 4

2019 Date Unknown

Dear Diary,

We had a call from Dr D. He wants us to go to Battery City and 'Clean up'. Everyone has to do it at one point. It just so happens it's our turn. Tomorow we move down from Zone 6 to zone 3. Then we rest and see if its clear. Once we're given the all clear we go to Battery City and clean up. It's going to take ages to get 3 zones down. The Drac rate increases more and more as we get closer to Battery City. Me, Crimson and Angel have decided to take the van and we'll take turns driving. We'll have the windwos down all the way because it'll get really hot


	5. Chapter 5

2019 Date Unknown

Dear Diary,

I took the first shift of driving. This van doesn't go over 80mph so it's really slow. We took off really early in the morning. The sun was just starting to rise. Angels driving now, i's a really bumpy ride. I better try and doze off before i have to drive again


	6. Chapter 6

2019 Date Unknown

Dear Diary,

Finally we reached zone 3. Static and Hopeless were already there, but at 80mph for 10 hours, that didn't suprise me. I don't even know what's in the back of the van. Probably medical equipment and supplies.


	7. Chapter 7

2019 Date Unknown

Dear Diary,

Finally, after 3 days, we've been given the all clear to go to Battery City. Apparently all the dracs have disappeared, which is weird. So it should be a quiet journey. Tomorow we start driving to Battery City.


	8. Chapter 8

2019 Date Unknown

Dear Diary,

I drove all the way to Battery city in the van. I was completely knackered! The Better Living building was deadly silent. If it wasn't for the bodies, it'd be empty. We got to open the back of the van, which looked like a larger version of the back of an ambulance. Angel said she'd stay by the van. Me and Crimson walked closer to the building and saw the muscle car with a black widow spider on. This was the car the four had drove there in. There was a body on the hood of the car. As we got closer we saw a man with curly dark hair. It was Jet Star. There was a black burn mark on his chest. Carefully we had to lift him to the van. Angel attached some wires to him. We left her to look for the others. There were many fallen Dracs, but they didn't faze us. Right by the door, Fun Ghoul sat with his head went in through the side entrance. I carried him back while Crimson looked for Korse (the owner of Better Living), Kobra Kid and Party poison. While I carried Fun back, he spluttered and coughed asking where Grace was. I'm sure he meant Missile Kid. She was about 9 and was being trained by party. Her Killjoy name was Missile kid but she didn't like to go by the name. I hurried over to the van. Fun was still breathing. Angel poured water into his mouth. He glugged the water ravenously. Repeatedly he asked for Missile kid. Then he shouted "They took Party! Where's Party!" Just then, Crimson came back with kobra and told us that Korse and Party were missing. We went back and searched the building thoroughly. But there was no sign of Party. There was a broken body bag caught in the front door which we hadn't seen before. Crimson and I trudged back to the van. The engine started to the muscle car and drove off. I looked at Crimson and she looked at me. We were both confused. Who was driving the car, and where were they heading?


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this chapter isn't written in a Dear Diary form. Why? Becuase it's from a different persons POV. You will find out at the end of this chapter. Many thanks to Laura for helping me come up with the idea for the chapter. You're amazing, Love you X33 And here's the chapter.. enjoy... **

_The door swung open hitting the door. The room contained a bed and a table and chair. The room had no colour whatsoever. Just plain white-ish grey colour. The figure in the doorway hadn't stepped into the dimly lit room yet. "Rise and shine, sweetheart.." he murmured darkly. Chuckling, the figure stepped into the room. He was pale and had a dark smile on his face. Korse. Slowly he walked closer to the bed and peeled the covers back, revealing a man with bright red hair. Party Poison. Where was he? How could I get to him?_

_The next bit was a blur. First Party sat up in his bed. Then Korse was straddling him and passionately kissing Party. Party kissed him back wrapping his arms around Korse. WHAT? Party? Why? How?_

_I felt a pain in my heart. Did I have feelings for Party?_

_I wanted to throw Korse off of Party. Scrap that, I wanted to be in Korse's position. I didn't want to see this, I wanted to run out the doors, but it felt as if my feet were glued to the floor. I could feel bile rising in my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears. Make it stop.. please.. make it stop. _

_When I opened my eyes again Party lay in Korse's arms his head resting against Korse's bare, pale chest. Korse held Party close and planted kisses on face. "I love you," Korse murmured. Party, rose and started kissing Korse again. _

Suddenly, I was shocked back to reality. I was in the back of a van, which looked like the back of an ambulance. I was lying down wired up to some machines. "Sounded like you were having a nightmare," noted a girl dressed in a white dress with flame hair. I sighed with relief that it was just a dream and lay back down again. Jeez Fun Ghoul, get a hold of yourself.

**Frerard is real! Thanks again to Laura, fucking love you always 3 XDD **

**Thanks for reading guys :3**


End file.
